The Dark Side Of Them All
by LunaMonroet
Summary: Sunset Shimmer has finally sorted out her life. She has fixed the mistakes she made, she made 5 new best friends and even had a crush on someone! But others are looking to change all that...
"I feel so….sorry for thou, Celestia" The bright orange unicorn spoke with pity "It is so upsetting to see an alicorn of your standards fall to be the sister of such a...FREAK" The unicorn flipped her swirly blonde and pink hair with her hoof, narrowing her eyes as she lifted her drink with her magic and took a sip.

"It truly is" An oak brown pegasus nodded her head, agreeing with the unicorn otherwise known as Leangi "Don't you ever feel as if you are being weighed down by her? She can't do anything right….Not even the simplest spell to the simplest flying technique" The pegasus was called Shina and as she talked she pursed her lips almost in a disgusted way.

"Please, dearest friends, do not feel sorry for me….I-I've gotten used to being tied to such a pitiful and weak creature known as my sister…." The pure white alicorn let her head lower down elegantly, her sparkly pink hair falling over one of her beautiful magenta eyes and then blowing gracefully in the cool breeze of the summer day.

Leangi tutted, flipping her hair once more as she lowered her drink.

"Why does she even exist? Everything is meant to have a purpose in life and she obviously serves no purpose. She makes me SICK" The unicorn was lying on the ground on a regal picnic blanket with her 'best friends' Shina and Princess Celestia "Remember when she came to the gala for the first time and wouldn't leave thou alone?" She giggled.

"Oh, don't remind me so…Twas because of her that I didn't get a chance to be around the alicorn prince Rasio…" A look of hate for her younger sister flashed in Celestia's eyes but it was soon replaced with a dreamy expression.

Shina and Leangi exchanged looks and snorted with laughter.

"It is wrong for one to lust for another, Tia…Especially thou, a PRINCESS!" Shina covered her mouth as she laughed even more.

"…What did you call me…?" Celestia's eyes hardened like stone suddenly and she lifted her head to face Shina.

Shina was terrified all of a sudden. She felt like she was shaking on the inside and it was as if Celestia had flames dancing in her eyes. Daring her to say something.

"I-I-I said…I-I…" She found herself unable to continue as she cowered to the ground, tears springing to her eyes "I-I'm s-sorry P-P-P-Princess..!"

"Sorry for….for calling me...Tia? Is that what you are apologizing for? Shina, my dear friend, are you apologizing for calling me what my mother called me before she…was killed…?" Celestia spoke softly. She stood up from the ground, strolling over to the terrified pegasus.

Leangi started to cower to the ground as well in a bowing stance as the alicorn walked back. She had learnt from past experiences that to speak out of term in front of Celestia was asking for a punishment.

Shina couldn't even mutter a syllable, she just looked at Celestia with wide and begging eyes that were spouting tears down her soft cheeks. It's not like she could back away either since there was a tree right behind her. It had been the tree that had been sheltering the three ponies from the sunlight.

"Oh, Shina…I think you need to be reminded of who you are and what you can and can't say…." Celestia was now standing in front of Shina, looking down at her "Close your eyes and it will hurt less..."

But the pegasus did not close her eyes.

She couldn't.

There were too many memories of her past coming to her. Who she was. Where she lived. Who her family was.

Celestia could see this and she frowned. She bent her horn towards the pony and her horn started to glow a bright and blinding golden colour. The colour started to swirl around Shinas wings and became tighter and tighter until it morphed into the pegasus' body.

Shina screamed out in immense pain. Not that anyone would hear. Celestia wasn't stupid, she had sent her royal guards to the other side of the castle for the day.

Shina cried out again, her tears had turned golden and were flowing faster, creating small puddles on the ground. Her whole body felt like it was burning and it probably was on the inside. Shina imagined her blood turning red, orange and yellow like fire and this became her only thought in a matter of seconds. But then the burning sensation went away and it felt like a sweet voice was whispering new thoughts and memories into her ears. The voice was so sweet, like honey and freshly blossomed flowers that Shina couldn't help but let her eyelids droop so, falling slightly asleep.

Celestia's horn stopped glowing and she looked in satisfaction at the sleeping pegasus. She then looked at Leangi who had been affected by the spell and was lying on her side on the blanket.

Celestia felt a sick smile appear on her face.

Nobody knew that she had killed her mother and father.

Nobody knew that she had mentally tortured her little sister to suicide.

Nobody knew that Equestria under the rule of Celestia alone was now looking much like a boiling hot never ending wasteland with flames everywhere. They all lived in a mirage.

Celestia did have her friends though.

Yes…her friends who loved her and she loved them. With her magic she lifted up her friends limp body's and brought them over to her to share a hug.

Celestia didn't know it…but in reality she was cuddling two dead corpses. Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadence. Their hearts had been ripped out. Without Twilight the other elements of harmony had died out.

Celestia hadn't been able to rule and had turned to murder as a solution. Finally, her mind snapped and she now lived in a world that didn't exist.

Celestia's own little mirage.


End file.
